Anna Richards
Anna Richards '(アンナ・リチャーズ, ''An'na Richāzu) is a member of the Ten Commandments as the 'Commandment of Purity '(???). Known as the purest soul in Earthland, Anna is generally regarded as one of the greatest warriors in Avalon. She is the elder sister of Luke Richards and commands the sword, Enkidu as her Holy Weapon given to her by the Trinity and Axiom Churches. Appearance Anna is a lean, muscular young woman of average height with fair skin and a cream-colored complexion to match, with pale-blonde hair and green eyes; Anna has a scar on the middle of her stomach from where Veronica stabbed her through her stomach, hidden by her dress and armor. Following her battle with Luka, her elder sister, she gains three scars on the upper portion of her left arm, hidden from view by her dress. Her silver guild mark is located on the left side of her stomach. Anna`s main outfit consists of shining armor with an old styled dress, made from old-fashioned blue cloth, underneath. She is actually older than her appearance would show, as her body did not age from the moment she received her Holy Weapon to the present day in age. After the years passed and Anna never aged, there was always one special object that she always carried; a small moon-shaped amulet with a picture of her younger siblings and parents enchanted to fit in the locket inside. The amulet is so important to her that she would even give up her life to get it back, as it reminds her of her long-deceased brothers and sisters, with Luke being the only remaining survivor. Personality Anna is composed, cautious, graceful, and overall smart, despite her constant arguing with her fellow Team Members, Anna is resourceful, cunning, patient, level-headed, calm, and mindful of her actions and words lest they be taken the wrong way. She will fight for the cause if she believes in it, however she is not stupid when it comes to going up against an enemy she is not prepared to take on. Her solution to problems usually involve her Holy Weapon Enkidu, and sometimes but most often her magic. When she is insulted or is irritated, Anna unleashes the full blast of her Holy Weapon with no restraint, firing beam after beam until she is satisfied with the outcome. Anna`s analytic mind allows her to figure out her enemy`s movement (basically how they move, when they move, their speed when they fight, the weapons they use in battle and more). Anna was very close to Hilda, and because of this, nobody mentioned her name out for respect for Anna who was mourning her best friend. However, after Hilda`s spirit was summoned from the dead and the two reconnected with Hilda telling Anna to move on in her life, this is no longer the cause. Befitting her name as the '''Commandment of Purity, she is not versed in ¨bedroom activities¨, love, and has remained pure; her soul unsullied for centuries. Due to this, she is rather awkward in social situations where men try pick-up lines on her. Her blunt nature protects her from most creeps and her Holy Weapon makes cheese out of the rest of them. Her pure soul is one of the main reasons that people flock to her. Relationships * Yana '- * '''Luke Richards '- Younger sister to Anna who was the only one of Anna`s younger siblings that survived a murder plot by the young Princes of a rival Kingdom. * 'Uranus Empire Empress '- Anna`s mother who passed away in a assassination attempt conducted on the Palace. * 'Uranus Empire Emperor '- * 'Damon '- * '''Gordon - * Enma '- History Childhood Anna was born the 1st daughter of the Uranus Empire`s Royal Family. Growing up happy and loved by her parents; the King and Queen, competing with her younger siblings and having fun as she grew up. When she was 8, her younger siblings were murdered by a rival kingdom and Luke was the only one of her younger siblings left alive, with Anna who had been away on a mission for the Kingdom returned to find her people up in arms thirsting at the reigns for revenge on the rival kingdom for killing some of the Empire`s successors to the throne. Though Anna wanted to hate the rival kingdom for killing her younger siblings, she could not as her heart was far too pure and she forgave the rivaling kingdom much to the anger of her subjects and younger sister Luke. Much to her distress, Luke decided to invade the neighboring kingdom and was captured as a prisoner of war. Personally not wanting to go to war with the rival kingdom, Anna handed over the demanded hostages and regained her sister, who demanded that they destroy the rival kingdom for killing Anna and Luke`s younger siblings. With a reluctant heart, Anna unsealed her Holy Sword from it`s confines and prepared to unleash it on the rival kingdom, before something stopped her; the princess of the rival kingdom pleading for the life of her father, who had fallen ill before the accident and was being taken care of by the princess, with the king`s sons killing the Empire`s successors to the throne. Anna aided the young princess and consoled her in saying that she would not kill the princess or her father but just imprison the princes without doing any damage to their bodies. This statement reassured the King who agreed to hand over the princes in exchange for punishing them for what they had done to the Uranus Empire`s Royal Family. When she returned with the Princes of the rival kingdom, the people were ecstatic mocking the Princes and saying that they deserved this fate. When Luke saw them, a cruel smile crossed her face as she mocked them and called them ¨murderers¨ for murdering her and Anna`s younger siblings in cold blood. This caused them to realize what a bad situation they were in, and how helpless they were like babies one might say. Synopsis Equipment '''Enkidu '(エルキドゥ Erukidu): Enkidu is the Holy Weapon of Anna, considered to be a personification of the principle known as Purity. Due to it`s holy nature it can only be touched by one who knows not of love or of pure hate, they must be pure of heart, a courageous warrior who will wield the sword in response to evildoing and protect those who would do good, eradicating those who would do evil. Anna is adept with Enkidu wielding it in every single battle she goes into, with great flexibility, speed, strength, durability, and counterattacks. As a one Holy Weapon out of four Holy Weapons which are considered to be rare, Enkidu is reputed as the strongest Holy Weapon and is able to turn invisible at command, covered by wind that keep it hidden. 'Ereshkigal '(エレシュキガル Ereshukigaru): Ereshkigal is the Holy Sheath of Enkidu and is the sole reason alongside Enkidu that explains why Anna is so young-looking having gained immortality from both Holy Objects. The sheath elaborately decorated with inlaid gold, blue, and white markings however is very powerful; able to heal it`s owner in a few seconds, grants immortality, and is able to recharge Enkidu so that it can unleashed at full power whenever and wherever Anna chooses to unleash it`s power. Though it has elaborate decorations, Ereshkigal is an important part of Anna`s arsenal when she does battle, protecting her from external/outer wounds and inside/inner wounds that may appear on her body. It also has additional functions, such as protecting her from deadly poisons, demonic curses, and has an additional function of hiding her magical signature and sealing her Holy Sword until it is ready to be used. 'Hokori '(ホコリ Hokori): Hokori is the secondary Holy Sword of Anna and the sword that she was most attached to. Magic and Abilities 'Ice Magic '(氷の魔法 Kōri no Mahō): Anna`s signature magic that she is well-known for, it allows her to manipulate the element of ice to her pleasing and likes, such as creating weapons, or causing an ice storm if she so pleases. * 'Freeze '(凍る Kooru): This is a technique utilized by Anna in battle and is considered by many people to be her starting attack in battle. Seeing as she has a mastery over her Ice Magic, she is capable of freezing fire thus rendering fire ineffective against her. She has used Freeze in versatile ways such as converting flowing water into a solid brick of ice to help fleeing people to escape their imprisonment. She is considered capable enough to freeze any element regardless of it`s properties. * 'Hyōsei '(氷優性 Hyōsei): * 'Hail '(氷雨 Hisame): One of Anna`s offensive spells, she activates it by creating ice pellets by freezing the molecules in the air and turning them to ice forming them into deadly spears or big balls of ice depending on Anna`s preference. This attack is capable of damaging multiple targets or a single targets. Her accuracy, size, and speed determined by her intellect allow her to land accurate hits as she has memorized human anatomy and is capable of landing critical hits with this attack. * '''True Ice Magic: Iceberg Comet (真氷魔法・氷山彗星 Shin Kōri Mahō: Hyōzan Suisei): * Aurora Barrier (オーロラバリア Ōrorabaria): Elemental Magic '(分子化の魔法エレメンタル・マジック ''Erementaru Majikku): Anna`s secondary magic, she is capable of controlling the elements, changing the environment around her, changing the weather and so on. Her versatile usage of this magic enables her to overcome her handicaps and shortcomings. * '''Elemental Martial Arts (諸元の乱闘流エレメンタル・マーシャル・アーツ Erementaru Māsharu Ātsu lit. Fighting Style of Various Elements): * Elemental Body (エレメンタル・ボディ''Erementaru Bodi''): Nameless Magic '(ナメレス滅竜魔法 ''Nameresu no Mahō): * '''Katana Dance (ケータナ ダンス Keetana Dansu): * Jump of the Sea Goat (ジャンップ オフ ス シア ゴアット Janppu ofu su Shia Goatto): * Orion Rising (オリオン リシング Orion Rishingu): * Andromeda Nebula '(アンドロメダ ネブラ ''Andoromeda Nebura): * '''Defensive Block (デフェンシブ ブロック Defenshibu Burokko): * Nameless Magic: Prayer of Alaya (ナメレス メージク プラヤー 滅竜魔法 Nameresu no Mahō: Purayaa ofu Aaaya): ** Devastating Corona (デバステーティング コロナ Debasuteetingu Korona): Immense Smell: Anna has a very sharp sense of smell, able to distinguish between smells with ease, much like stealing candy from a baby. Her sense of smell also allows to smell the magical signatures, tell the different spices used in somebody`s cooking, track Dark Mages vie her sharp sense of smell and her sensing ability. Immense Hearing: Anna is reputed to have the best hearing in the Uranus Imperial Empire, proven to be true when she overheard a plot to overthrow the Princess of Fiore. Her sharp hearing allowed her to take the hit meant for the Princess with her own body, and though she was poisoned; she saved the life of the Fiorian Princess. Immense Strength: She is capable of picking up heavy objects to use them as a battering ram, help people, or otherwise. Her great strength allows her to swing around Miho`s shield when fighting against said Knight in battle, and using her shield against her. Despite the heavy weight of the shield, she swung it around like it was a regular shield. When she is angered by simply stamping her foot on the ground; she is capable of breaking the ground underneath her foot like it was made of pure dirt. Immense Reflexes: Anna is capable of dodging on the go, is capable of reacting to attacks that come from any direction by assessing the possible risk contained in any action that she takes. Immense Speed: Her great speed allows Anna to deal attacks, send people and things flying faster, and basically do everything faster. Her speed allows her to cross great distances in a single second, react faster to attacks, fight back faster, dodge attacks faster, giving her the advantage on the battlefield. Despite, her great speed she does not underestimate her enemies and gives them the benefit of the doubt. Immense Durability: Anna has shown herself to be extremely durable, able to tank an attack head-on with no signs of injury whatsoever, fight against Shion Dohko`s powerful magical attacks; getting struck head-on with a barrage of her attacks but not backing down none the less. Such impressive resistance was shown when she walked straight into a swarm of blood-sucking insects to rescue a whole crowd of people at the cost of possibly passing out or even dying. A true testament to her durability was shown when she tanked Luke Richards` attack without passing out. Immense Magic Power: Her magic power is described like a raging storm or like a swarm of angered dragons; even a meager release of her magical restraints placed on her immense magical power to control it was enough to push even Jella back. Anna after she trained underneath a Wizard Saint, had her magical power increased to the point that only her younger sister knew it was her magical power; due to the two being family. Anna can exert her Magic Power in the form of a high-speed winds that can generate wind of such magnitude that it is capable of slicing apart mountains, whole cities, towns, as well as slice off the clothes of nearby individuals. This displays her level of control over her aura, however, as nobody was actually harmed by the wind which protected them from the blunt of Natsu`s attack. Anna`s magical power rises drastically when using either of her Holy Weapons, or even Ereshkigal can raise Anna`s magical power; acting as a magic-storing device. * Second Origin (二番原解放 Nibangen Kaihō): By unlocking her Second Origin, Anna is capable of reaching new heights in her magic, being capable of unleashing her Holy Weapons at even a higher level than if her Second Origin was not activated. Anna is capable of activating her Second Origin at will, and uses it in battles where she is pressed for time and cannot think of any else to do, such as being backed into a corner. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Anna is a extremely proficient unarmed fighter, combining her elemental magic with punches, kicks, spins, somersaults, and even headbutts. Due to the potency of her unarmed combat which has become rusty from disuse due to Anna`s preference to use a sword now a days. Though she has become rusty, her skills in unarmed combat are still good enough and she often trains so that she doesn`t fall behind. Her melee-combat skills are ranked high enough that she can often just use her sword in battles. Master Swordswoman: Her true intelligence is based in sword knowledge; various sword grips, various sword styles, sword slashes, sword blocks, various sword techniques. Combined with her great speed, Anna is capable of engaging a whole herd of Mages and defeating them all without resorting to magic. Her immense physical strength creates bigger problems for the enemies facing her, as just by preparing to run forward; she cracked the ground underneath her feet; when swinging her sword she is capable of cracking the ground underneath her feet by simply swinging her sword. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Knight Category:Warrior Category:Leading Lady Category:Swordsman Category:Princess Category:Ten Wizard Saints (Ash Witherspoon)